<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ones Who Came First by AddisonNoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088660">The Ones Who Came First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy'>AddisonNoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Napping, just three friends having a chat on a sunny day, self-care, taking it easy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny day at Tentakeel Outpost, the first three agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon share a quiet moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ones Who Came First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Distantly, Callie was aware of the wind as she dozed outside of Cuttlefish Cabin. A gentle breeze stirred some leaves nearby, brushing lightly against her tentacles which reached down to the ground. The sun’s light was unable to penetrate her strategically-pulled-over-her-eyes beanie, only its soothing warmth reaching her. It was such a <i>perfect</i> day for napping. The idol yawned wide, scratching idly at her stomach, then turned onto her side and propped her arm under her head as a makeshift pillow.</p>
<p>She didn’t even know how long she had been laying here, listening to the far-away sound of the wind passing through and around Tentakeel Outpost.</p>
<p>Utter bliss…</p>
<p>Bliss which was interrupted by a gentle hand which shook her shoulder, rousing her from the light snooze she had fallen into. Callie gave a soft whine, trying to chase after the feeling of sleep which was leaving her behind, but the hand grew more insistent. She slowly raised a hand to the rim of her beanie, lifting it up to cast a drowsy glance upwards.</p>
<p>The face of a long-tendriled Inkling looked back down at her, face as comically neutral as always. Good, it wasn’t Marie; Marie would definitely make fun of her for sleeping out in the open like this, even though Cuttlefish Cabin’s front porch was so perfect for it.</p>
<p>“Five more minutes?” she offered, giving the girl an entreating look.</p>
<p>“Afraid not.” came the reply. “Marie will have words for us if you’re sleeping when she gets here.”</p>
<p>She knew Callie’s cousin too well. But still! </p>
<p>“Aww come on, Val!”</p>
<p>“It’s Agent 3 when we’re on duty, please.”</p>
<p>Three moved away towards the door of the cabin, ignoring Callie’s supplicating groan. She raised herself into a sitting position, blinking away her drowsiness and looking in the direction of her retreating agent.</p>
<p>Valerie - or Agent 3, as she preferred to be called when on patrol - was somebody that Callie considered a good friend of hers. The diligent little Inkling had saved her grandpa and Inkopolis in one go a few years back, and ever since then she and Marie had watched as Three grew more and more dependable.</p>
<p>Also, more and more stubborn.</p>
<p>“You know we only have to call each other by codename when we’re on the radio, Val.” Callie called, kicking her feet lightly and stifling a yawn. “You have a nice name, let me say it more often.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t see the other Inkling, but she heard something being moved around inside the cabin, and then a weary sigh. “No can do.” the agent answered. “It’s just how I operate. You already convinced me to call you two by name, and you’ll have to be satisfied with that.”</p>
<p>“Okayyy…”</p>
<p>Well, if she wasn’t gonna be getting any more sleep, might as well get up! It was a nice day for being awake, too, anyway. Callie stood from the bench, stepping out further into the sunshine and giving a satisfied sigh as she stretched her arms up over her head. Shoulders rolling, feet hopping, fingers wiggling in the air…</p>
<p>She bent down to touch her toes, working out the stiffness in her back, and had just come back up when she felt a tap at her shoulder. Callie turned to see Three holding a pair of ceramic cups, their contents steaming. She offered one to the idol.</p>
<p>“It’s hot.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, <i>Three.”</i> she said with a pointed smile, accepting the drink. Three shoved her now-free hand back into the pocket of her Hero Suit, casually sipping at her own mug without breaking eye contact with Callie. Turning to the cup, Callie breathed in the alluring scent of chamomile. “Mm, nice pick!”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it.” the agent answered calmly, nonchalance in every syllable. Grinning inwardly, Callie closed her eyes as she took a sip, sneaking a peek through her eyelashes as Three took her own sniff at the drink, giving an almost inaudible sigh of satisfaction.</p>
<p>“A-ha!” Callie cried triumphantly, startling the other girl. She pressed a finger into Three’s cheek. “Cheeky squid, thinking you can fool Agent 1! I see right through your ‘I guess it’s fine or whatever’ charade!”</p>
<p>“I don’t have charades.” the Inkling mumbled, brushing Callie’s hand aside, though the idol detected a slight blush coloring the girl’s cheeks. She moved off back towards Cuttlefish Cabin, and Callie followed with a spring in her step.</p>
<p>She really didn’t get to hang out with Three enough. Not only because the Inkling was on duty so much, or because Marie had been utterly unforgiving in making sure Callie was well-rested after her stint with the Octarians; even before their latest zapfish fiasco, it had been hard to get a hold of some quality time with Three, which was sad because Three was <i>great!</i> She had a habit of making sure that everybody was feeling their best, even though she didn’t take her own enjoyment into consideration much. It made Callie want to take some of the load off now that she was feeling good enough to return to Splatoon duties. This girl deserved a break.</p>
<p>“How’re things going, Three?” Callie asked, holding her cup under her nose for maximum aroma. “We haven’t talked about much except for Splatoon stuff in forever.”</p>
<p>The agent shrugged lightly. “No complaints.” she remarked. “A couple of squids moved into the apartment next door, Eight was telling me about how they brought over some pie as a welcoming gift.”</p>
<p>“Oh, nice! What kind of pie?”</p>
<p>“No idea. Eight didn’t ask, and she’d eaten the entire thing by the time I returned.”</p>
<p>Callie laughed. “Oh, I’d chew Marie out if someone brought <i>us</i> a pie and she didn’t leave any for me!”</p>
<p>“Well, Eight looked guilty enough, so I let it go.” Three remarked, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Besides, with how rarely I’m at the apartment, it would be unreasonable to make her wait until it potentially went bad.”</p>
<p>“No such thing as unreasonable when it comes to free sweets, Three.”</p>
<p>Callie took another drink, and when she lowered the cup again, she caught sight of Marie as her cousin was exiting the travel pipe. The second half of the Squid Sisters pulled off the mask she wore over her mouth and straightened her green cap, sighing as she placed the mask in her pocket.</p>
<p>“Marie, over here!” the idol called, waving.</p>
<p>“I see you, Callie, there’s nobody else here.” Marie replied, smirking as she walked towards the pair and stopped in front of them. She glanced down at Three, who was sipping from her cup. “Smells good. Freshly brewed?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Any for me?”</p>
<p>Three started to stand, but Marie put out a hand and pushed her back down. “Nope. I’ll take that as a yes and get it myself, thanks Agent 3.”</p>
<p>Marie disappeared into Cuttlefish Cabin, and Three shifted awkwardly back onto the bench. Callie grinned; it was so fun to watch the girl’s reactions when she couldn’t take care of people, even if Three probably didn’t realize that was what she was doing. She knew that Agent 4 and Agent 8 looked up to the senior agent, and probably didn’t think much of Three having control of a situation, but the Squid Sisters weren’t the type to let their junior wait on them.</p>
<p>“What about you, Callie?” the long-tendriled girl asked. “Feeling well enough to return to duty?”</p>
<p>“Yuppers! Only hanging around the cabin for now, because SOMEBODY,” she called towards the door of the cabin, “doesn’t think I can handle checking on the kettles. As if she forgot who recruited her in the first place!”</p>
<p>“Or she just cares too much for her silly cousin.” Marie answered, emerging from the door with a drink of her own. She ruffled Callie’s head as she passed by, sitting heavily on the bench beside the other Inkling and inhaling deeply as she held the cup under her nose. “Cod, I need this. It’s been a rough week, Three.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were more of a coffee girl.” Three said without looking up from her drink.</p>
<p>“You didn’t <i>make</i> coffee.” the Squid Sisters said in unison. Callie grinned, sticking her tongue out at Marie’s unimpressed expression.</p>
<p>“Go on, tell Three all about your rough week.” Callie offered, taking another innocent sip.</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Despite her tone, Marie was unable to suppress a smirk. “Well, Three, imagine a great big stack of pancakes, tall as an Inkling.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“Now imagine that, instead of delicious and sugary pancakes, it’s a stack of letters.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“Now imagine that it’s <i>your</i> job to open all of those letters, and read them, and pick <i>one letter</i> to be the best one.”</p>
<p>“Difficulty choosing?” the agent offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not for the reason you’d think.” Marie sighed, leaning back on the bench. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that sorting seven hundred and fourteen letters sounds like a good time to you, Three. I can hardly keep my eyes open reading them, especially since they’re all about the same thing.”</p>
<p>“This is the best part.” Callie said giddily, nudging Three, who pursed her lips.</p>
<p>“What’s the best part?” she asked.</p>
<p>Marie sighed, putting a hand to her face. “They’re all about <i>me.”</i></p>
<p>Callie descended into a fit of giggles, kicking her feet as the other two Inklings watched - Three with a sparkle of laughter in her eyes, Marie with a weary scowl. The agent calmly indulged in her tea until the fit had subsided, then she said, “That must be hard on you, Marie.”</p>
<p>“You’re nicer than me, Three.” Callie grinned, wiping tears from her eyes. “Because what I said was, ‘but you love hearing about yourself!’ And she got mad at me!”</p>
<p>“It’s <i>not</i> funny.” Marie insisted. “I can only read so many letters from squids that want to impress me with their knowledge of what top I wore to what award show before I start to go cross-eyed. I can’t believe my boss greenlit this theme.”</p>
<p>“The price of fame.” Three said with a shrug. “I appreciate being a hero instead of an idol at times like these.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you know that you love your fans, Marie.” the girl’s cousin chirped, patting her on the shoulder. “They only send in so many letters because they love you too!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. But I swear to cod, if I get one more letter with some Inkling’s ‘I wrote this in class and hope you really like it’ song tucked away inside it…”</p>
<p>Callie smiled behind her cup as Marie went off. A squid watching from the sidelines might not recognize Marie’s unique form of relaxation. While she liked to snooze or watch TV, and Three liked to… do whatever it was that she thought was fun, Marie tended to vent. About a lot of stuff. The fans, the weather, the newest trends in Squidlife Magazine, even the Splatoon sometimes. But Callie never took it personally; after all, Marie only complained to people she really trusted, which gave her an extra touch of warm fuzziness since Three was here too. Knowing that Marie had someone besides her that she was comfortable with complaining to was a really reassuring thought.</p>
<p>Actually, she wondered if she could count Agent 4 in that group? She didn’t know what Marie was like when alone with the other agent, but from the conversations she had with Four whenever the Inkling stopped by to check on her, she seemed like a really tough squid to offend. Plus, Marie had obviously taken a liking to the girl, even snidely comparing her to their original and more commonly absent protege. In any case, she was really grateful to Four for keeping Marie company while she was all brainwashed.</p>
<p>“...tell a subwoofer from a stereo if they were labeled in ten-foot neon pink letters.” Marie finished, giving a tired shrug. Wow, that conversation definitely drifted while Callie was lost in thought. Agent 3 must have the self-control of a saint to have kept her attention that whole time.</p>
<p>“I can see how that would lead to a stressful week.” Three offered patiently.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s more, but the rest is just general work complaints like any squid would have.” Marie sighed, rolling her shoulders and taking another long sip of her tea. “Nothing I need to go on about while we’re on duty.”</p>
<p>“Plus I already heard all of her other gripes.” Callie added cheerily.</p>
<p>The white-haired Inkling chuckled. “That too.” she agreed.</p>
<p>Another comfortable breeze ran through their tendrils. Callie yawned, fangs gleaming, arms stretching, drawing a pointed glance from Marie. “Don’t even think about it.” her cousin warned. “You’re the one who kept assuring me that you felt good enough to watch Tentakeel Outpost.”</p>
<p>“I feel plenty good.” Callie replied, shifting closer to rub shoulders with the other Inkling. “So good, in fact, that I could take a nap right here, no problem.”</p>
<p>“Callie - “</p>
<p>“C’mon, Marie! The weather’s great, you got me all full of warm and soothing tea, how could I not wanna snooze?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think those factors have anything to do with your desire to sleep.” Three quipped, holding up an arm to defend herself from Callie as the idol flapped her hands at the agent in retaliation.</p>
<p>“We’re not even really on official duty, we’re just holding the fort!” the girl persisted. “Sheldon’s alarm thingy will wake us up if any Octarians come by.”</p>
<p>“Still no, but nice try.”</p>
<p>“Okay, look.” Callie began, drawing Marie’s attention. “What if I get Three to agree to a nap?”</p>
<p>“Unlikely.” mused Three. Marie glanced between her cousin and the younger squid, the gears clearly turning in her head.</p>
<p>“You must have a really good plan.” Marie murmured. “But I don’t know what I get out of agreeing here.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make it a bet!”</p>
<p>“Don’t gamble over me, please.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.” the white-haired Inkling smiled, ignoring the protestations of their younger agent. Callie tried to suppress her rising glee. <i>Hooked her.</i></p>
<p>“If Three agrees to nap, then we <i>all</i> nap.” Callie offered. “If Three <i>doesn't</i> agree to take a nap, then you get to pick what we have for dinner this week.”</p>
<p>“All seven days?”</p>
<p>“All seven!”</p>
<p>“No complaining?”</p>
<p>“None!”</p>
<p>Marie folded her arms, smirking at Callie’s beaming smile. “Alright, you’re on.” she agreed. “I’ll even give you three chances. Hope you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>Callie turned to Three, who had set her tea down, regarding the idol warily. Her eyes shifted between Callie and Marie, eyes narrowed. Marie leaned in, her grin growing wider at the guarded look on their agent. But Callie had a secret weapon, one that Marie would never see coming.</p>
<p>“Hey Three.” Callie said happily.</p>
<p>“Yes, Callie?”</p>
<p>“When’s the last time you slept?”</p>
<p>There was a moment where none of them moved, aside from Callie idly swaying her shoulders. Three blinked, her normal tense expression replaced by surprise, and she opened her mouth only to close it back up and divert her eyes. Marie looked confused, but Callie pressed on, poking Three in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“C’moooon, Three, it’s for a bet!" she singsonged. "Be honest.”</p>
<p>Three said something quietly, her eyes on the ground.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“...ys.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Three, one more time?” Callie grinned, leaning in closer and cupping a hand over her long ear.</p>
<p>“Three days.” the girl repeated sourly. Between that tone of voice and the look on Marie’s face, Callie knew the game was won.</p>
<p>“Well, Marie?” Callie asked, nudging her cousin. “We can’t let our agents work themselves to death, can we? You’d better help me convince Three to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“...you tricked me.” Marie remarked, mouth agape.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. I just noticed that Three was looking especially tired and figured we could both use some quality nap time. Getting you to join in too was a bonus; you’ve been all stiff and sighing a lot lately.”</p>
<p>The white-haired Inkling scoffed in disbelief. “Wow, Callie, that was cunning.”</p>
<p>She was obviously trying really hard to be mad, but Callie only smiled in return, enjoying the sight of frustration at being beaten and worry for Three mingling on Marie’s face.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine.” Marie sighed at last. “Three, you have to stop sleeping so little. It’s bad for you.”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of work to do.” the girl protested, her own face a mixture of indignation and embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Which you won’t be able to do if you work yourself to death!” Marie chided. Sensing a big squid cousin lecture coming on, Callie jumped up from her seat, pulling Three and Marie along.</p>
<p>“The point is that we’re worried about you, Three.” Callie said. “Which means you need to get some sleep, which means <i>I</i> get to get some sleep! And if we’re all gonna be sleeping, then we’re not on duty, and <i>that</i> means…”</p>
<p>She fixed Three with a proud look, hands on her hips. “That you don’t have any more excuses, <i>Valerie!”</i></p>
<p>Three glowered, though it did nothing to hide the blush coloring her cheeks. Marie sighed again, taking off her cap and adjusting her tendrils.</p>
<p>“Alright, Callie, you little cheater.” she called. “I’ll go set up the futons in the cabin. Text Sheldon to make sure he’s watching the alarm system, okay?”</p>
<p>“Aye aye!”</p>
<p>The other two Inklings watched as Marie disappeared into Cuttlefish Cabin, Three putting her hands back in her pockets and Callie retrieving her phone to comply with her instructions. “Sometimes I forget how pushy you can be.” the girl remarked. “And then you surprise me with stuff like this.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for using you, Val.” Callie answered, patting the agent on the shoulder. “But you really should go to bed. If you don’t want to nap with us, why not go home?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s… fine. Here is fine.”</p>
<p>Callie beamed. Three was a little trooper, so dependable and capable, but unfortunately, it felt to Callie like being made to shoulder the weight of the Splatoon for months on end had made her a bit of a loner. At the very least, she seemed to have forgotten how to rely on others. Aside from reports on Octarian movements and the casual chats they had, like today, Three rarely interacted with them except from the other side of a radio. That same distance also made it difficult to make sure she was paying attention to her own health. Callie knew that Three wasn’t doing it with ill intentions, she was just more focused on the job than herself, but it hadn’t escaped her notice.</p>
<p>Well, that’s what the rest of the Splatoon was for, now! Making sure that no one agent felt like they had to take care of everything alone. And if Three still overworked herself, she’d find herself corrected by her senior agents.</p>
<p>Her smile grew wider. Sometimes, people seemed to forget that she was Agent 1. It didn’t hurt to remind them every so often.</p>
<p>“Futons are ready.” Marie called from inside the cabin.</p>
<p>Callie led Three into the building; the base of the New Squidbeak Splatoon at Tentakeel Outpost wasn’t enormous, consisting of three rooms - a tiny kitchen, a storage area that led out back, and the main room - but it was large enough for Marie to have fit all three bedrolls which were kept in the cabin. She had to shove the coffee table and chairs against the wall, though. Callie kicked off her shoes as she stepped across the stuffed bedrolls, easing open one of the windows that was letting sunlight stream into the darkened room.</p>
<p>“I could have slept on the couch.” Three said, still trying to protest their hospitality, as the Squid Sisters both shrugged off their jackets and set them by the door.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. Everybody knows you sleep on the couch in your own home, since Eight’s staying with you.” Callie replied cheerfully, stretching again. “You get a futon. Who knows how little time you spend in a bed these days?”</p>
<p>“<i>Enough</i> time.” the Inkling answered stubbornly, though she seemed to have given up on arguing further, slipping off her Hero Suit and smoothing down the gray sleeveless shirt she wore underneath.</p>
<p>As they crawled under the covers - Callie taking the middle futon, sighing in delight at the feeling of soft bedding and a softer pillow - Marie pulled out her phone and sat next to Callie.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here’s the deal.” the idol started, glancing over the other two agents. “This is a nap. I’m setting a timer and when it goes off, we all get up, no excuses.”</p>
<p>Callie replied with a muffled agreement and a thumbs-up, her face in her pillow. Three nodded simply.</p>
<p>“And when we do get up, Three, you’re doing a sweep around Tentakeel Outpost and then going straight home to get some <i>actual</i> sleep. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Understood.” Three confirmed, another flicker of embarrassment crossing her face. Marie gave a nod, seemingly satisfied, then laid her phone on the floor beside her and worked her way into the futon next to Callie.</p>
<p>Although she could already feel herself starting to drift off, when she sensed the other two girls settling in, Callie reached out on both sides to take their hands. Marie accepted the contact with an amused sigh, while Three more tentatively returned the gesture. Callie’s heart leapt. She appreciated everyone in the Splatoon, from Gramps to their unofficial new members from Off the Hook, but she really treasured the time she got to spend with the original agents.</p>
<p>“I love you guys.” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Love you too, Cal.”</p>
<p>“...mm.”</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Callie closed her eyes. It didn’t take long before she was out, the warmth of the cabin and the peaceful sounds of the canyon carrying her away. Marie and Three followed soon after, the three of them lying peacefully in that humble cabin, the stresses of idol life and Splatoon duty momentarily forgotten.</p>
<p>Sometimes, it was nice to just take it easy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>